Wyzwania ekstremalne
Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinek 13 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce:Drugiej szansie Pahkitew...Chef rozpoczął trening z uczestnikami . Niektórzy dobrze sobie radzili , a inni wręcz przeciwnie . Ostatecznie wygrały Rakietowe Drzewa , a przez intrygi Leo Angela została wystrzelona do domu z pomocą naszej armaty . Jedenastka gra , a dziś skład skurczy się do dziesięciu osób . Kto wyleci . Czy pod wpływem wyrachowanych strategii Brittnay lub Leo ? Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę:Drugą szansę Pahkitew! (Intro) Mechaniczne Miśki - pokój chłopaków (W domku nie było Conrada więc Leo się martwił) Leo: Gdzie Conrad? Dustin: Wyszedł na romantyczny piknik z Caroline :/ Chad: Tia . Po ostatnim skoku zostali parą Leo: No nie . Dziś musimy wywalić Caroline Chad: Może uda nam się wygrać Dustin: Wszystko jest możliwe Leo(p.z.): Co to jest ?! Jakiś festiwal miłości? To już chyba czwarta para :/ Rakietowe Drzewa - pokój chłopaków (Archie siedział sobie przed oknem . Pedro do niego podszedł) Pedro: Co jest stary? Archie: Ech...już dawno nie widziałem się z Mindy . Po prostu mi smutno Pedro: Mhm (Brittnay słuchała ich z ukrycia) Brittnay(p.z.): Smutno mu? A ja chyba nawet wiem jak to wykorzystać :) Rakietowe Drzewa - pokój dziewczyn Bler: A gdzie jest Brittnay? Tracy: A kogo to obchodzi? Stella: Ona może coś kombinować Tracy: Eeeee... Chris(p.m.): Na miejsce zbiórki ! Pronto (Wszyscy przyszli a Conrad obejmował Caroline , ale nigdzie nie było Chrisa) Chad: Jak było? Caroline: Miło :) (Chad i Dustin przybili Conradowi piątke , a Leo źle na nich patrzył) Stella: Chris chyba tu kazał nam przyjść (Nagle było widać wielki samolot z oczojebnym bilboardem Chris the best) Tracy: Stawiam dyche że jest w tym samolocie Pedro: A może to kaskader? Wchodze (Nagle ktoś skoczył ze spadochronem , a obok uczestników ukazał się Chris ) Chris: Pora na nowe wyzwanie :D Tracy: Ech... (Dała Pedro dyche) Pedro: Thanks Chris: Dziś zmierzycie się w trzech wyzwaniach ekstremalnych . W dwóch jeśli wygra w nich jedna drużyna . No a trzecie jest bardziej zabójcze i przedstawie je w razie remisu . Pierwsze wyzwanie to skok ze spadochronem . Zadbaliśmy o miękkie lądowanie , ale reszta drużyny musi przesuwać materace . Drugie wyzwanie to ujeżdzanie mecha-byka 5000 . Jest on tak niebezpieczny że rekord w utrzymaniu się to 9 sekund . No a więc za mną do samolotu Brittnay i Leo , a reszta przestawia materace (Leo i Btittnay wsiedli i samolot ruszył) Tracy: Może by tak nie dostawiać materaca ? xD Archie: Wtedy przegramy . Ruszmy się Samolot Chris: No dobra . Już jesteśmy . Możecie skakać Brittnay: Widzisz gdzieś wyspe? Leo: Tylko się nie zesraj xD Brittnay: Spadaj (Przepychali się i oboje spadli) Leo i Brittnay: AAAAAAAA!!!!!! Chris: Tia . No to zlatuje Mechaniczne Miśki Dustin: Przypatrujmy się czy go stamtąd nie widać Chad: Słońce razi w oczy Caroline: Ja tam jestem przygotowana (Dała każdemu okulary przeciwsłoneczne) Chad: Od razu lepiej . O! Tam jest (Leo leciał , Miśki przesuwały materac raz w jedną , raz w drugą , a Leo wpadł do wody) Leo: Tia . Dzięki Rakietowe Drzewa Tracy: Widzi ktoś naszą zdzire? Pedro: Tam jest (Rakietowe Drzewa leciały z materacem i Brittnay na niego spadła) Brittnay: Macie fart! Bler: To ty masz fart że zdążyliśmy :) Brittnay: Grrr... Chris: Czyli 1-0 dla Rakietowych Drzew. Czas na drugie wyzwanie Wyzwanie 2 (Wszyscy stali przy Mechanicznym byku ) Chris: Ok . Byka dosiądą Archie i Chad Archie: No dobra Chad: Niech będzie Chris: Archie ty pierwszy (Archie wsiadł na byka i trzymał się przez 5 sekund po czym spadł) Chris: Nieźle , ale do pobicia . Teraz Chad (Chad wsiadł i mocno się trzymał przez 10 sekund , a potem spadł) Chris: 10 sekund . Nowy rekord :O Chad: Pobiłem światowy rekord ? Woo-hoo! Chris: Czyli jest 1-1 . Miałem nadzieje na te dogrywke Dogrywka Chris: Chef bardzo długo tworzył ten niebezpieczny tor . Wybrana dwójka wsiądzie w gokarty i ruszy po zwycięstwo , albo porażke . Kogo wybierają Rakietowe Drzewa? Brittnay: Tracy. Dasz rade Tracy: O! Dobra Conrad: No to ja pójde Caroline: Uda ci się :D (Pocałowali się) Linia startu Chris: Kto pierwszy przekroczy linie mety wygra dla drużyny nietykalność . START! (Conrad i Tracy ruszyli . Oboje mieli naprawde trudne przeszkody , a ... ... ... ... ... ... Wygrał Conrad! Mechaniczne Miśki: Woo! Chris: Mechaniczne Miśki wygrywają , co znaczy że na ceremoni zobacze się z Rakietowymi Drzewami Drzewa: :/ Przed domkiem (Wszyscy z drużyny poza Brittnay tam siedzieli) Tracy: Czyli głosujemy na Brittnay ? Archie: Pewnie . Zobaczymy się na ceremoni (Poszedł ) Tracy: A jemu co? (Przyszła Brittnay) Brittnay: Nie ma w nim chęci do gry , no i nie chce zawieść sojuszu Stella: Napewno Brittnay: Jak mi nie wierzycie to nie , ale on tam pewnie płacze (Poszła) Ceremonia Chris: Dziś z szóstki zostanie piątka . W grze zostają : * Tracy * Bler * Pedro * Stella Chris: Zostali Brittnay ( Wredna dziewczyna ) i Archie ( Który przez smutek gra słabiej ) . A ostatnią piankę dostaje : ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... .... ... Brittnay! Archie pakój się Archie: Co ? :O Ludzie Stella: Tęskniłeś za Mindy Archie: Tak , ale chciałem dla niej wygrać Brittnay: Ups . Musiałam coś źle zrozumieć :) Tracy: Ech....wybacz Archie Archie: Nie szkodzi :/ Armata (Chris wystrzelił Archiego) Archie: Wracam Mindy! Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chris: No i została dziesiątka . Co im naszykuje ? I co oni sobie sami naszykują ? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Drugą szanse Pahkitew Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinki